


In Memoriam

by Mareel



Series: Always [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Destroy Ending, Double Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to pay his respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the Reaper War was won ( _Mass Effect 3_ : Extended Cut, _destroy_ ending) and makes reference to those events. It is Kaidan's voice.

 

__________________________________________________

 

"Are you sure you're up for this? You haven't been back on your feet for long."

Shepard straightens his back and takes a few more steps toward the waiting shuttle. I stay close, ready to offer a hand should he need it, but not wanting to hover. 

"I need to do this. The _Normandy_ might be shipping out any day now."

His voice shows the same determination as his legs to carry out his personal mission. And I hear what he doesn't need to say - that a part of him wishes he could be aboard for the _Normandy_ 's next trip.

Nearly everyone from the crew had visited during his recovery. But one man couldn't be there.

On board, Shepard makes his way to the memorial wall, scanning it in silence. He reaches out to gently touch the central plaque with his fingertips. 

"I didn't get a chance to tell you this on the Citadel. I hope you knew. It's been an honour."

Shepard pauses for a long moment before drawing himself to attention for a final salute to his mentor and friend. And some last quiet words. 

"I'll see you in London, Anderson."

Mission complete. 

"Let's go home, Kaidan."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
